New Life
by MetalMaiden97
Summary: BirdFlash. Robin was exiled by Batman, the League, and his team thinking he was the mole. With only Wally believing him and having no time to explain they are forced to leave. Now they both are Quick Silver, and Spider with the Avengers. The League is looking for forgiveness with guilt in their heart. How will they react to the new Dick, and Wally. Will they be forgive? Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BIRDFLASH

I OWN NOTHING! BOYXBOY

DC – MARVEL CROSSOVER

It has been two year since Batman disowned me and I was exiled. Wally aka Kid Flash joined me in my exile. I was suspected to be the mole within the young justice, no one gave me any chance to defend myself, to tell who I knew was the real mole. Wally listened, he believed me especially with all the proof I provided. Of course now I have gotten word that the League, Batman have discovered the true mole and are all looking for Wally and I to make amends. I am not sure I want their forgiveness but maybe I do. Although we are both very happy now, we both joined the Avengers and are agents with S.H.E.I.L.D. They all now our past, our innocence and accept us. Wally and I burned are old costumes. Now Wally wore all silver combat suit with an S.H.E.I.L.D logo in the middle of his chest, along with a domino mask covering his eyes. Instead of Kid Flash now he is called Quick Silver, sexy right? I took a tour at OSCORP and of course with my luck was bitten by a radioactive spider. I now have the powers of a spider along with webs. Going by Spider I have an all-black combat suit with a gray utility belt stocked with various weapons that don't compromise my mobility and acrobatics. Along with Wally an S.H.E.I.L.D logo is on my shoulder since a gray spider a webbing decorate my chest. Also I have a domino mask as usual. The Avengers have become our new family Tony and Steve are like are new parents very loving. Everything just falls into place with them. Instead of being Dick Grayson I am now Dick Grayson – West. That's right Wally and myself are happily Married since it has been legalized. Sure we wanted Bruce, and Barry there but they hated us. Well now here we both sit with Director Fury as he explains that the Justice League, well really that the original seven, young justice, and a few other mentors are requesting a tour of the Heli carrier which of course he approved. Well Fuck. The Avengers went on a mission without either of us since we had a shitload of paper work to attend to. Neither of us minded since it would be boring for both of us. Fury told us that the tour has already started and that they will be eating later in the cafeteria. Ordering us to train and make sure we eat we both agree. Of course that means no masks. Oh well I hope they flip shit. Wally and I proceed to train for the first three hours of the tour and work up a sweat. Taking a shower together in a very private locker room we proceed to get dressed in our colors and logo t-shirts. Walking to the cafeteria made me both anxious and pissy in a word.

"Let's just eat and ignore them is possible okay love?" Wally asks I nod in agreement. We both walk in and proceed to grab food. Which in a reality is a mountain for Wally but I won't judge since he is also so sexy. Since the universe hates us the only free spots were at the Justice League table who still haven't noticed us. I take a deep breath as we both go to the table and take a seat ignoring them all.

"Grayson?" I hear Damian ask as everyone looks wide eyed at both of us. Megan gasps and is about to get up and huge both of us but I glare at her Wally does the same.

"Baywatch it is not nice to glare" Artemis says as we just continue to eat ignoring all of them.

"Dick, Wally please talk to us. We all are extremely sorry for not believing either of you. Not letting you explaining. Can you forgive us" Which surprisingly is coming from Batman. I glance over at Wally and he nods. "Fine we both forgive all of you. But it will take a while to rebuild relationships." I say hesitantly. They all nod in response with a look of relief. The Avengers finished their mission and Clint came to see when Wally and I would be done. Fury convinced Tony to allow the Justice League to stay at the Tower on our private floor. Tony wasn't happy at first but we both reluctantly agreed. Clint still in his Hawkeye uniform came behind me trying to scare me. Who knew my reply would concern my old team and the League so much.

"Clint I swear to God you take one more step and I will gauge your eyes out, than shove an arrow so far up your ass you'll wish Natasha killed you first." I say as if completely normal. Clint backs away "What put him in a pissy mood" he asks his hands up. Then he sees the entire league "Ohhh it's these fuckers. Anyway Silver, Spider Tinman wanted to know you and the guest would be at the tower."

"Probably in a few hours." Wally answers before I could. Clint nods and glares at the League before leaving. Superman coughs as a hope to relieve the awkward atmosphere.

"So what are you to doing here with S.H.E.I.L.D?" Superman asks.

"We are both agents, part of the Avengers Initiative." I say seeing that we are all done eating so we can have an actual conversation.

"So your part of the Avengers that's cool. So Silver? Spider?" Green Arrow asks pointing lightly at us. "Why don't Wally and I get into Uniform and we can go to the tower to explain further." They nod in agreement at my suggestion. I tell them all we will meet them on the deck, they proceed to get up and we make way to the locker room. Both of us get changed and equipped and make our way quickly to the deck. Quizzically they all look at our different costumes figuring they will ask later. Green Lantern is taking non flyers on a green pad to the tower.

"I'll go with them you do your thing sexy" Wally says quietly. Wally joins the others and Lantern makes a pad those that can fly do so. "Grayson you gonna join us?" Jason asks I nod no to their questioning looks. "Just let him do his thing. Let's go" Wally says to GL who nods and fly's with the pad the others follow as they descend down. I smirk and jump off and rush past the others. They all look shocked but look to Wally who smiles brightly which they trust him. Watching in soon to be amazement as I shot webbing and start to swing to the tower. Once the pad gets to a reasonably height Wally jumps and starts to run to the tower. The League lands on the helicopter pad with the Avengers there waiting. Wally and I both soon get there.

"What the hell was that!?" Jason asks only to be smacked upside the head. "Language" Batman growls. I roll my eyes "Let's get out of costume everyone, no masks than we can all talk on the lounge floor." The League stiffens "It is okay we already know your identity's and respect your privacy." All of them have googly eyes and finally agree to no masks. Tony and Steve show them to our floor. Both of us follow behind them.

"So this is Spider's and Silver's floor where you all will be staying." They all nod. "JARVIS please make sure that everyone has clean clothes available in their room." Tony say.

"Of course sir. By the way welcome home MR. and MR. West" the A.I. replies.

"Thanks JARVIS" We both reply together. "Okay everyone get cleaned up and we will meet upstairs in the lounge. We both are sure you have a few questions." I say and disappear before they have time to get a noise out. Tony leaves and everyone goes to their rooms to shower and change. Wally and I take another shared shower and put logo shirts on, and sweat pants. Making our way up to the lounge floor where only the Avengers currently are. We all chat as the others slowly make their way up in small groups to the lounge. As of this moment I am sitting on island counter swinging my legs in Wally's lap. Once everyone is comfortable in the lounge they look toward Wally and myself curious at our current position.

"Okay we will take question now" I say since it seems they were wondering when they could ask by the stupid look on all their unmasked faces.

"Why are you in Wally's lap?" Barry asks pointing as to gesture to our current position. "Well you see we are Married." Wally says with his head resting on my shoulder.

"Since When!?" Artemis asks outraged. "About two years ago after the incident" Wally replies as his arms snake around my waist. Natasha hands me a yogurt that I gladly accept and start eating. The others have guilty, apologetic looks on their faces.

"Sooo Silver? And Spider?" Green Arrow re-asks from earlier.

"Wally is Quick Silver and I am Spider. Wally's new costume is silver, while I have acquired the powers of spider including Spider sense, ability to stick to walls, web shooting, super strength, accelerated healing. Stuff like that so I go by Spider." I say "So now you have super powers basically?" Superman asks. "Basically" I shrug and offer Wally a spoonful of yogurt which he takes contempt.

"I think that's enough questions right now. Dick and I are both pretty exhausted from today so how about we all call it a night." Wally says as I finish my yogurt which Natasha takes and throws in the trash. Everyone agrees and Wally jumps off the counter with me in his arms bridal style and runs with super speed and takes us to our room. Closing and locking the door he quickly puts me in PJ's and does himself to. Climbing in to bed he pulls the covers over us and pulls me into his chest. I snuggle in relaxing. There would be more questions and healing ahead of them with the others, but that was for tomorrow. As I start to drift to sleep in the comforting embrace of the love of my life I mumble out some words Wally hears before giving into the darkness.

"I Love you Too Dick" Wally says smiling, kissing my forehead he closes his eyes and lets sleep overtake him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wally's POV

I wake up to sunlight leaking barely through the dark shades that cover the wall of windows. Glancing down I see my beautiful bird sound asleep in my embrace. Smiling I kiss his forehead gently and run my free hand through his soft growing black hair. This continues for a while before I see breathtaking blue eyes slowly open.

"Good Morning Love" I reply soothing as my hand continues to run through his hair. With a smile of satisfaction I see Dick cuddle into my chest. I chuckle at his affection and kiss his nose lightly earning a giggle from the smaller male.

"Morning Sweetheart" Dick mumbles as he cuddles into me. I glance at the electric clock on the bedside table I see it is about 5:15am. Starting to get out of bed I pick up Dick in my arms and proceed to the bathroom lightly kicking the door open. With our morning ritual I run our usual bath after setting Dick on the bathroom counter. Turning around I see Dick lighting scented candles that we got on our most recent trip to Romania. Since Romania is Dick roots along with him being a Gypsy we have some friends in the troupes over there. Smiling again I plant a gentle kiss on Dick's soft lips. Soon the tub is full and we both strip, and get into the tub. Sitting in comfort we both soak and wash each other's hair. After we finished and dressed in casual clothes we went out into the living room on our floor. Surprisingly no one was awake, asking JARVIS the response was that they were all sound asleep.

Dick's POV

I enjoyed being pampered by Wally every morning. God, I love him so much. I find it odd that everyone slept in but I guess this is kind of their vacation technically so yeah. Anyway we both shrugged it off and thought we should make some breakfast for everyone. That was a task in itself. So Wally and I start on the massive breakfast. Moving together in perfect sync; we know each other's moves. I feel like our hearts our one in a whole. That is how deep our love runs. Starting preparations, Wally starts three separate pots of coffee. Slowly one by one they migrate into the living area all sitting on the couch. Wally runs all of them coffee how they like it. I don't have to look up from cooking with Wally to know that they are all staring at us in probably what I assume as curiosity. Finishing the huge assortment and quantity of food, I put them on big serving trays and set it on the table. Everyone moves to the huge table which I assume Tony replaced to accommodate everyone. Once that's done everyone gets food and we eat in somewhat comfortable silence. Wally picks up the dishes with is Uncle and they both start to clean.

"Sooo the Avengers?" Jason asks leaning back in his chair glancing around the room.

"Yep" I drink some coffee noticing all eyes are me. I sigh "Is there something you all need?"

"We just want to get back in both yours and Wally's life" Black Canary reasons.

"Okay what else would you like to know that hasn't already been answered or is obvious." I ask. "Let's go in a circle we can start with everyone asking one to start." They nod as Barry and Wally rejoin us and we move to the enlarged living room. Superman is first.

"So Super Strength?" Superman asks. "Yep, at the moment I can only through up to semi-truck weight no more than that."

"Dammn" Jason adds in, I can only roll my eyes.

"Any pets?" Superboy asks, I think about it noticing that the Avengers have come to join our question group. "Yes Clint is the best pet you could ever ask for. Though we are having trouble poddy training him" I sigh dramatically. "HEY!" as quickly as he responds I web his mouth shut. "Obedience is a big problem to." The avengers except for Clint burst out laughing. A few of the League members are snickering. Wally is holding his stomach, laying on the ground since we both are sitting on the ground.

"So why a domino mask Wally?" Barry asks since the flash and Wally's old costume included cowls not masks.

"Hmm. Well since that was part of my old costume I left it out since this is a new start. Though I don't regret it those cowls were like heaters with the rest of the suit. Now my hair can breathe." Wally provides a thoughtful answer amazing right. Barry nods in agreement and understanding.

"So married huh?" Green Arrow ask.

"Yeah like Wally said yesterday that we have been married two years after the 'incident'. Anyway we got married after Wally proposed to me in Greece when we were Traveling." I reply thoughtfully.

"Where did you get married?" Artemis asks.

"Actually in Romania with the Gypsy troupe that I am from. It was one Gypsy wedding can I tell ya. I'm happy that it followed my families Tradition, and Wally seem to have a great time learning about it." I chuckle a little when I remember some of the wedding.

"So where did you honeymoon?" Black Canary wonders.

"Asia we traveled all around. It was amazing" I answer dreamingly.

"So how did you guys join the Avengers?" Aqualad interjects into my dazed expression.

Wally and I think of what happened and burst out laughing some Avengers join while Clint finally got the webbing off his mouth and does not look amused.

"Well you see I broke in to the tower and Wally was a distraction. However my powers were malfunctioning so I was stuck to the ceiling. Fury told us to break into the tower he didn't tell us we were going to be avengers so we went with it. Anyway Wally ended up running into Clint and proceed to beat the shit out of him while I was still stuck. In the end Tony and Steve had to get me off the ceiling and Natasha scolded Wally and Clint. Than Fury informed everyone what was actually going on so then we became friends than family." I say with a huge grin plastered on my face.

"Weird.." Is all Damian could say since everyone else remained speechless.

"Anymore questions?" Wally asks.

"Not at the moment, no" Bruce answers.

We all nod "So who wants to watch the Wizard of Oz?" Steve ask nochantely. All of us except the League groan. "No more wizard of Oz! NO MORE" Clint begs on the floor. Steve chuckles "I was joking you guys"

"That's a sick joke Rodgers" Tony responds.

"Hmm than no sex for you for a week" Steve leaves.

"WHAT!? No Steve I'm sorry baby come back" Tony chases after him.

"TONY IS SO WHIPPED" I cry out laughing with the others.

"Aren't you whipped Grayson?" Jason asks curiously.

"Oh hell no" I pout in Wally's lap.

"I would be the whipped one here" Wally gestures to himself.

"Good boy, you get a treat later" I pat his head smiling and get off of his lap. Clint chuckles and I smirk evilly in his direction. Walking to our room I call behind be stopping at the door only to say "Oh Natasha Clint told me how ugly he thought that sweater you made him was for Christmas" After my statement I close the bedroom door behind me.

"Fuck me" Clint says before he runs and Natasha follows, Bruce not far behind smiling into his cup of coffee.

"This is going to be a long day" Wally groans and lays back on the floor.


End file.
